enderxenocide0fandomcom-20200216-history
Up in Flames
Zor, Eyre 19, 993 YK Josephine, Siegfried, and Gin headed to Chance to see if they could find out where Hohenheim’s items were taken and if they could get them back. They spoke with a night manager who, while clearly lying, indicated that Hohenheim had been arrested by the city watch and his items confiscated by them. He suggested any further inquiries be directed to the district’s watch captain: Jeremiah Vick. As a final effort, they insinuated that they would be willing to make a bet to have his items returned and they asked the night manager to pass their request along to Chance. Hohenheim, Ixen, and Rohagar first made their way to the House Cannith enclave in the Dragon Towers district. There, Hohenheim attempted to get another set of House identification papers, but was caught in a set of lies and turned away by the orders of Baron Merrix d’Cannith. Unable to get his House papers, and thus unable to requisition items from the House, Hohenheim headed to a local magic shop and discovered that the items he wished to purchase were illegal in Sharn. Finding himself out of options, he returned to the Dragoneyes district to search out a black market dealer. There, he and Rohagar ran into Siegfried, Josephine, and Gin. Ixen had gone off on his own to locate an elven fletcher. After quite some time, he managed to find a shop that was closed for the night. Ixen then returned to the inn. Hohenheim and the others found a black market dealer, but he was unable to provide Hohenheim with the magic items he needed in as short of a timeframe as he wanted. Rohagar prevented Hohenheim from purchasing the illegal drug Dreamlily, but on their way back to the inn, Hohenheim ditched the party and returned to the dealer from whom he purchased two vials of Dreamlily. Far, Eyre 20, 993 YK The rest of the party awoke to find that Hohenheim hadn’t returned. They were fairly unconcerned about his anticts, but Ekhaas was worried about Kaziim’s continued absence. Splitting up, they tried a couple different avenues of locating him. Josephine, Ekhaas, and Gin went to check with the city watch and filed a missing persons report with a rather disorganized and bored officer. He had little information for them, but said that if they wanted, they could check with Captain Jeremiah Vick for more information. He could be found patrolling in Dragoneyes. Rohagar, Ixen, and Siegfried went to House Tharashk and hired a tracker/Inquisitive to search the city for any sign of Kaziim and Fenn. During the night, Hohenheim also asked around and found a member of the Tyrants that seemed to be able to locate his lost goods. While the others were out, Hohenheim met with the individual at the inn. The fence found the majority of his items and told Hohenheim to have payment ready in three hours and they’d meet at the inn. During his wait, the others returned. Together, they waited the remainder of the time. Most sat at a bar across the street, drinking, and waiting for what would likely be an entertaining show. Ixen and Josephine stayed near Hohenheim. At the agreed-upon time, the fence returned with three bodyguards and four city watch officers. Hohenheim tried to charm the fence, but the man was prepared and did not succumb to the spell. He called the city watch over, mentioning that coercive spells are illegal. The officers asked to see Hohenheim’s identification, which he was unable to produce. As they were about to arrest him, Hohenheim set the fence ablaze, burning him to death. The four watch officers tackled Hohenheim, beat him unconscious, handcuffed him, and dragged him off, leaving the rest of the party in the street, stunned at the events they had just witnessed.